Typically, top-down aluminum induced crystallization (“TAIC”) refers to a technique to crystallize amorphous silicon. The amorphous silicon is crystallized into grains of crystalline silicon. In order to create high quality silicon for devices, however, temperatures in excess of the eutectic temperature of aluminum and the semiconductor are used.